


Treat Your Omega Right

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, Omegaverse, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil - Freeform, howell - Freeform, lester - Freeform, phanfic, phil leater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: Dan loved them enough to die for them, Phil needed to be strong enough to live for them.





	

Phil picks up the camera carefully, checking on Lily and Damien before setting everything up.

"Hey guys." He says solemnly, looking more at the floor than the camera. "Great news!" He says, trying (and failing) to sound upbeat. "Lily and Damien have been born! Lily is obviously going to be an alpha, I can already tell. Damien I'm not quite sure with. He could be a feisty omega, like, like Dan." He trails off. 

There's a silence for a little bit, and he sniffs and wipes away a tear. "Dan, he's gone. There were complications during the birth, and he knew that it was him or Lily. God, it sounds selfish and stupid, and I love her to death, but I had begged Dan to stop pushing, to stop and let them remove her and keep him alive." He cries into his palms. "I could feel it physically, when he died. It was like every ounce of me was split in half and dying."

He wipes more tears away, trying desperately to finish this video. "Alphas, I don't care who you are or what your views on Omegas are. Losing them hurts like hell and makes you wish you were dead, so treat them right, because you'll hate yourself when they're gone." He sobs, and sits there for a few minutes, until he lifts his head. 

"I miss Dan so fucking much, and had it not been for these two, I'd have killed myself too. Dan loved them enough to die for them, so I need to be strong enough to live for them. I'll miss you Dan. On behalf of him, Me, and our kids,

"Goodbye internet."


End file.
